Pains Of The Past
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: Anttinette, Ashley, And Kenta, three little girls taken from the ones they love to become Digimon empress'. When Kenta goes too deep what can the 02 Digidestion do?


Pains Of The Past  
  
By: Egypt- Seto Kaiba's Mistress (With Nihongobay and Wishicrab)  
  
Egypt: Hey it's me I used to be Yugi-Kun Tuskino-Kun; All right I don't own digimon only the ones I make up and the people. Yami Egypt: Yah Except Antoinette who belongs to Wishi crab and Ashley to Nihongobay. Oh this has pairings of Ken and Yoile, T.K and Kari, and Davis and would it you like to know. *Smirks evilly* Egypt: Yami!! *Smacks her, under breath* Baka.. Yami Egypt: Baka? You're the baka you jackass Egypt: You little bitc- Nihongobay& Wishi crab: STOP IT YOU TWO!!! Yami Egypt: What the hell are you guys doing here? Wishi crab: Our people are in this story and were here to make sure you don't kill them. Yami Egypt: Why would I kill them? *A halo appears and under her breath* not yet Egypt: *Comes up to Yami Egypt and rips off a piece the halo then puts it back on her head now it looks like she has horns* that's better that's your true nature, you know you where going to kill them. Nihongobay & Wishi crab: DEMON AND THE MOST EVILEST TOO!! *Wishi crab starts to roll up her sleeve* Wishi crab: Oh Yami Egypt Yami Egypt: AHHHHH!! Nihongobay: Well on to the fic, *Looks back at the others then looks at Egypt* We better stop them before they start calling on the forces of shadow games and the other one the forces of light, Bye  
  
Prologue  
  
*****Digital World******  
  
Darkingmon frowned; he needed rulers for what would soon become his world, the digital world. A knock interrupted his thoughts "What?" he growled, a Bakamon came in, "Master, the troops have found three who fit your requirements sir." "Mmm get them and get them in a way so everyone thinks they're dead got that." The Bakamon backed away "Y.. y.. yes S.. sir" it turned and ran away. Darkingmon brought up a screen where three faces came up, not digimon, but humans all of them.  
  
"Dam all females and young ones too," Darkingmon cursed, "but they are more temperamental and I can teach them, it can work for me, ha ha ha".  
  
He looked at the screen it showed the first girl she had pink hair and green eyes,  
  
"Antoinette Talmi"  
  
He looked at the next one this showed a black haired girl with gray eyes, he smiled he could sense the very strong hatred she held.  
  
"Ashley Kauzki"  
  
As he went to the last girl that had indigo hair and violet eyes, he paused before looking at her name and looked at her, he could sense a strange power and hatred in her but that surprised him no one that young could have power like that, he looked at her name if she had any brothers or sisters they may have the same power, her name was Kenta, Kenta Ichijouji.  
  
**Real World ***  
  
"Wait mommy"  
  
A pink haired tan five-year-old girl ran to her mother as she went into an alley.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
She looked in the alley, there was her mother but she was slumped on the ground, "Mommy?" the little girl's green eyes watered she knelt by her mother, she was crying then she heard her mother. "Ant..toin..ette" the little girl stopped crying and looked at her mother.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Her voice was raspy and breath jagged but Antoinette heard every word  
  
"Run"  
  
"No I won't leave you mommy I won't" it was then she realized that something was on the ground, something dark, she touched it, blood. Then noticed that it came from her mother, she looked at her mother. Her eyes were glazed over and her last words came out  
  
"I love you"  
  
Then she fell to the ground, dead, Antoinette was crying her heart out so hard that she didn't see or feel the Bakamon until it was too late.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Little Lady come back here before I whip your ass again"  
  
A harsh voice rang out from a house, the door opened and a black haired person around the age of seven ran out. "Ashley! Get in here" a guy that was clearly drunk came out brandishing a belt. "No I'm never coming back, I hate you", right above her left eye was a mark, a mark that happed to look like the buckle of the belt the guy was holding, Ashley's gray eyes flashed.  
  
"I'm your father bitch listen to me." The man yelled  
  
"Your not my father, Bye" Ashley ran off not knowing where she would end up, but knew where she was going. After a while she reached a graveyard she kept going until she reached two headstones she brushed all the dead flowers and beer cans away, and sank to her knees.  
  
"Mom, dad I miss you both so much, and it's all because of that ass of a stepfather. First he killed you dad, then mom by beating her senseless, I hate him, I wish you where still here."  
  
She got up and kicked air or so she thought. "Owww" a white torn up blanket with eyes landed on the ground. "A..ar.are you okay?" Ashley asked, "It's a little early for Halloween" the blanket got up and started to float.  
  
"Come here girl".  
  
"A.A..A.H..HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH",  
  
She was screaming so loud she didn't hear what it said then everything went black. ~~~~ Eight-year-old Kenta was mad and she knew her twin was too; they hated their oldest brother Sam. "Sam take a walk with them, you're their brother after all." Ken mocked their mother. Kenta giggled her at him. Ken and her with the same color hair and eyes, had to depend on each other because their parents did nothing but praise Sam day after day. All he taught them was to blow bubbles and that was because their mother made him. They cooked and cleaned for themselves. "Sam where are we going?" Ken asked, Sam didn't answer. 'I guess he's still mad that we touched the digivice' Ken thought, Kenta heard this, for some reason they could talk like this in their minds. 'Yeah but it was fun I want to see Wormmon again, Hm.. Ken I have something to tell you' Kenta thought, Ken looked at her  
  
'What's the matter Kenta?' he asked  
  
'I had a dream about-' Kenta looked in the street as a car sped towards Sam  
  
"OH MY GOD SAM!! WATCH OUT!!"  
  
They ran into the street Kenta was at Sam's side first and tried to push him out the way, all Ken heard was the screams of Kenta and Sam, the breaks on the car screech and the bones in his leg break. Sam was thrown back and Ken heard the sickening snap of his neck as he hit the ground, Ken looked around for the only person that he truly loved, as he held his leg crying and holding Sam's lifeless body.  
  
"Kenta? Kenta? Where are you?"  
  
He tried to reach out to her with his power, nothing. Ken sat there sobbing, as others tried to help him but none could fix the piece of his heart he felt he just lost. If Ken had looked up he would have seen an almost unconscious Kenta being held up by three Bakamon, a tear slid down her face as she heard her twin.  
  
"Good-bye Keni."  
  
She responded before she became unconscious.  
  
"Good-bye Ken."  
  
~~~  
  
Nihongobay: Waahh that was so sad, First Antoinette's mother, then Ashley's parents, and now that *Sniffs* You are truly evil Yami Egypt. Wishi crab: Poor girls, how could you do this, do you to have any heart or compassion for them. *Sniffs* Yami Egypt: No I don't, and plus I said I wouldn't kill them, I didn't say I wouldn't hurt them physically or emotionally. Egypt: Hey how can you take credit for something I did, I made the chapter, I wrote this part, Yami is going to write the evil stuff but the others are here to make sure that she doesn't go overboard on the bad. Yami Egypt: They will stop me when Seto Kaiba and Kurama stop being such hunks *Gags* Everyone: But they'll never stop being such hunks *all sigh* Yami Egypt: Oh no not this again *rolls eyes*, Girls I'm going to see Seth, come when you're out of your Seto and Kurama overload, Seth is the only one for me (Seto's past self)  
  
*Leaves*  
  
Egypt: *growling at the others to stay away from her Seto plushie* we'll see you next time. 


End file.
